Miyako, the Puppet
by Keili14
Summary: TERMINADO -Yo solo quiero que seas mi amiga, por eso te hipnotizo, para que tu vida, sea mia, y tu nunca te iras, Miyako, nadie te podrá salvar... ¿te gusta tu muñeca? me inspire en ti? por eso es igual a ti, no te asustes mi pequeña hermanita, soy buena niña, solo quiero ser tu amiga y olvidar mi pena... Todas las parejas. Romance/Humor/ intento de suspenso y terror XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aqui con un nuevo ONE-SHOT, inspirado en 'Puppet' de Ib. Aqui va!**_

_**Miyako, the Puppet...**_

En una habitación oscurada, iluminada por la luna, un muchos estantes se veian muñecos de boton de ojos, vestidos sobresalian del enorme armario, pinturas de personas decoraban el sombriento lugar. Una chica de largos cabellos dorados (por la cintura) y de ojos celestes, con un vestido lila y un moño violetta lo adornaba, su cabello era adornado de una diadema violeta. Dibujaba un paisaje sombrio y embrujado. Las muñecas empezaron a mumurrar entre dientes (si es que tienen XD)

-ya se... su alimento acaba de llegar...-dice ella mirando por la ventana, admiraba a seis personas parados enfrente del lugar, pero solo una llamo su atencion...- valla, me agrada, que dicen chicos, ¿ella querra ser mi amiga?-los muñecos asienten- bien, bienvenida a esta casa...-sus ojos se iluminan, se rie y comienza a cantar..

**-este es mi mundo vitado en tristeza, no puedes ver, luz de sol, no puedes escuchar algo aqui- se acerca a un cuadro de un hombre- espero silenciosa por ti, padre, dime, ¿por que dejaste a Mary sola...?- toco los bordes del cuadro- te ruego, llevame, yo te prometo, ser buena niña para tener tu amor-mientras miraba las pinturas, los vestidos bueno...(ya entienden)- todas las pinturas, muñecas, vestidos, no los necesito, ¿por que nos dejas?- canta a lo ultimo, se acerca a la ventana- quien es esa chica de dorados rizos, te vi y me agradaste quiero ser tu amiga...Miyako...**

-a ver si entendi, gracias a que Bommer, perdimos el bus escolar, caminamos por todo el bosque, encontramos una casa y tu brillante idea es... ¡quedarnos en una casa embrujada!-dice y grito Momoko frente a la casa

-pues... si- dice Brick, con una gotita

-me parece bien-dice Kaoru, caminando a la entrada de la casa

-se hace la valiente...-dice Butch de forma burlona-esperemos luego...

-yo no tengo miedo, ¿por que deveria tenerlo?-dice haciendole frente

-otra vez-dice Bommer mirando a los verdes- oye, Miyako ¿estas bien?

-si... es que... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-todo estara bien, tranquila- dice guiñandole un ojo y regalandole un sonrisa tranquila

-gracias...-dice Miyako, algo sonrojada, ve a Bommer intentar intervenir entre la pelea que estaba por iniciar, Miyako escucha los arbustos moverse, antes de investigar, mira una vez mas a sus amigos, y se acerca, aparta los arbustos y encuentra a una muñeca igual a ella( con la ropa de ppgz), excepto que esta tiene botones azules en ves de ojos- ¡es hermosa!

-muchas gracias- contesta Mary, desde la ventana con una aguja en la mano

Miyako, entrecha la muñeca en sus manos, sin percatarse de que alguien habia susurrado... vuelve con sus amigos.

-bien, pero si empiezo a alucinar te are totalmente respon- se da vuelta y tiene la muñeca rozando su nariz- ¡AAAHHHH! ¡Miyako!- todos miran a Miyako, asustados (por el grito de Momoko)

-¿que? ¡no es una monada!- dice Miyako abrazando a la muñeca

-¿de donde la sacaste?-pregunta Butch

-por alla entre los arbustos- dice señalando los arbustos, mientras abrazaba la muñeca, la olfatea- huele a frambuesa...-un polvito violeta, que desprende la muñeca entra en los ojos de Miyako, haciendo estos mas oscuros- ahh..

-¿que pasa?- pregunta Momoko a Miyako

Miyako se mantiene callada, hasta que...-¡Adoro a esta muñeca!

-no necesitas romper nuestros timpanos para saberlo-dice Brick sobandoce sus oidos

-y, ¿que esperamos? vamos- dice entrando a la casa, los demas la miran algo confundidos, se miran entre ellos y entran a la casa.

Miyako siente de repente una gran curiosidad, mientras abrazaba la muñeca sin miedo de romperla, mira la casa, buscando algo con la mirada, no sabe exactamente que, pero lo averiguaria, de repente comienza a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Miyako!, espera-intenta decir Momoko antes de correr en direccion a su amiga seguida de los demas. De repente la pierden de vista al toparse con dos caminos...

-bien, nosatras iremos por aqui y ustedes por alla- dice Kaoru, antes de dividirse.

Miyako, no sabia a donde iba paro a un lugar llegaba, lo presentia... paro frente a una puerta, la abrio lentamente... y encontro un cuarto, al parecer de una chica... entro a paso lento abrazando fuertemente a la muñeca...

-hola-Miyako se asusto un poco- no te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño, soy buena niña...¿te gustaria ser mi amiga?-dice y pregunta Mary apareciendo frente a ella

Miyako, confundida, por esa propuesta, no sabia que decir cuando.. sus ojos se tornaron violetas y se hicieron azules oscuros-¡si, claro! me encantaria- responde con una alegre sonrisa.

-¿donde estara?-pregunta Momoko preocupada

-la encontraremos, tranquila-responde Kaoru

-¿donde se abra metido, esa rubia?-dice Brick con el ceño fruncido

-no lo se pero mas vale que la encontremos rapido porque yo tengo sueño-dice Butch con las manos en su cabeza

-...-

-oye, Bommer, ¿estas bien?-pregunta Brick, viendo de reojo a su hermano menor

-si...-

Sus hermanos lo miran pocos convencidos, siguen su camino, cuando otra vez, tres pasillos.

-bien, ya saben, si sucede algo nos comunicamos por los cinturones- cada una por distintos pasillos, hacen un ademan de mano y siguen su camino.

Bommer

Miyako, ¿que pasa contigo? primero, no quieres entrar, luego estas emocionada, tu no eres asi, me pregunto que sucede, un segundo... cuando consiguio la muñeca... sus ojos... ¿tendran algo que ver? tendre que averiguarlo...

Brick

¿Donde estara esa rubia oxigenada? bueno, no es que la odiara,, pero bueno, un Rowdy es un Rowdy, los insultos se llevan por la sangre ¿no? Se rio ante sus pensamienton, cuando escocho una vaz muy familiar...

Butch

Que aburrido... quiero dormir... ¿porque tengo que buscarla yo? no puede ir solo Bommer... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un grito mu peculiar, antes de ser aplastado, por algo... mejor dicho alguien.

-oye, no te vendria mal una dieta-dice Butch, observando a la azabache sobre su espalda

-mas te vale no estar llamandome gorda, por que tu eres un debilucho

-si te llamo gorda, porque asi estas-responde el

-bien- se levanta, Butch se da vuelta y Kaoru, con mucha brutalidad se sienta en su estomago

-¿¡que demonios estas haciendo!?- aunque no lo admita, eso dolio

-nadie me insulta sin ser castigado- contesta Kaoru, con los brazos cruzados

-si fueras chico, te romperia la cara

-si claro-dice con sarcasmo ella- lo dice el chico que no puede hacer nada en su situacion presente- XD

Butch: nota mental, no decirle gorda a Kaoru...

De repente escuchan unas risas, Kaoru abre sus ojos como platos, se levanta, y va corriendo hacia alla seguida de Butch. Ella para frente a una puerta, lo abre apenas y ve a Miyako senteada en una silla abrazando a una muñeca de hace rato, con un vestido (como el de Alice, version Reina Roja pero de color violeta) Kaoru estaba apundo de entrar, cuando otra sombra se acerca a ella, se sienta y empieza a acariciar una de sus coletas mientras acomodaba, areglaba y adornaba su cabello...

-¿ya estas por terminar?-pregunta timidamente Miyako, mirando su muñeca

-ya casi- responde Mary

-podrias apurarte quiero mirarme-dice ella- oye Mary ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-si...

-siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?

-pues claro, tu eres mi pequeña hermanita

-¡eres la mejor hermana mayor que pude tener!-responde abrazando fuertemente a la muñeca y dedicandole una tierna sonrisa

Una fuerte punzada al corazon, eso sintio Kaoru antes de cerrar la puerta, Butch la mira estrañado, Kaoru se aleja de la puerta. Butch se adelanta y para enfrente de ella

-¿que te pasa?

-nada...

-te conozco... no mientas-le dijo serio

-¡tu no entiendes!- grita Kaoru frustrada, se acerca a un sillon y se sienta hay, Butch la observa, mira a todos lados y se sienta al lado de ella- Miyako, es como mi hermana menor y como hermana mayor, la veo como una flor que necesita que la cuiden-hace una pausa- tengo miedo...

-¿de que?

Kaoru lo mira a los ojos- de que elijiera con ella en vez de a mi...-le dice reprimiendo unas lagrimas

Ver a Kaoru asi, es una escena que no se olvida facilmente, deberia ser algo muy fuerte, como para llegar al punto de que quiera llorar...

-no seas tonta, ella siempre te escojeria a ti-Kaoru lo mira sin comprender- conociendo a mi hermano, se que es tonto, pero el sabe que lo quiero y lo protejo, aunque no lo demuestre-Kaoru rie levemente- pero siendo contrapartes, se que ella siente lo mismo por ti-Kaoru le sonrie de forma ¿tierna?, siente su cara arder y desvia la mirada- un gracias no vendria nada mal- dice de forma burlona, el rrb verde volvio otra vez...

Kaoru lo mira de forma incredula, de un rapido movimiento, toma la mejilla del chico, se acerca a su rostro y besa su otra mejilla (_**A: si querian un beso esperan mas adelante XD)**_ dejando al chico en un estado shock, Kaoru desace su a agarre y lo mira divertida

-¿con eso te basta?-

-ahhh...- no tenia ni idea que decir

rie levemente- vamos hay que buscar a los demas- Kaoru se levanta, mira al chico y aun no reacciona-oye, tonto-dice Kaoru poniendose a su altura, frente a frente, despertando porfin al pelinegro- ¿que esperas?, vamos- le dice antes de agarrar su mano y arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

_**Bueno, hasta hay, lo siento por tardarme esque, o era mi hermana que no me daba la compu o tenia que estudiar u_uU**_

_**Iba a hacerlo todo de una pero, los hice esperar mucho espero que les guste X3**_

_**Y los que siguen mi historia de C.S.T esperen un poco PLISS! ya subire otros capitulos PACIENCIA! **_

_**¿Un review? Para mi c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Fans de las PPGZ! Lamento la espera iba a subir un capi ayer pero se fue la luz estoy en la casa de mi tia y no pude esperar aquí tienen la conti… Disfruten!**_

-espera!- dice Butch parando-

-¿que pasa?-pregunta Kaoru

-podemos llamarlo desde el cinturón-

-cierto, casi se me olvida-

-…. -_- ….

-jejeje ᶺ_ᶺU- saco su comunicador y le avisa a bombón que estaba con ¿Brick?- listo, ¿ya le dijiste a Bommer?

-si… solo una pregunta, ¿de donde caíste tu?

-bueno…..

_**FlashBack**__-_

-¿Dónde estará?-dice Momoko preocupada

-las encontraremos, tranquila-responde Kaoru

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dice Momoko, al escuchar unos susurros

-no sé, ¿será Miyako?

-vamos- empiezan a correr hacia ese extraño ruido, llegan hasta un punto que el piso empieza a derrumbarse

-ahhh!- aterrizan en un ¿tobogán? Sip era un tobogán, gritan mientras se abrazan, y las telarañas se instalan en sus atuendos, de un momento a otro, el tobogán se divide y las dos van a diferentes lugares, se deslizan hasta que algo, bueno, alguien detuvo su caída XD

_**Fin **_**del FlashBack**

-y eso paso

-ahh…. ¿un tobogán, en una mansión? Eso es muy raro- dice Brick

-lo sé, si no lo hubiera vivido, ni siquiera me lo creería

-sí, vamos a reunirnos con los demás-

-Bien- contesta Momoko, antes de seguir a Brick por los pasillos de la casa

Llegan, al parecer a la cocina de la casa, observan el lugar, ni una sola alma, escuchan un fuerte golpe, miran hacia atrás, la puerta se cerró.

-no puede ser- dice Brick mientras trata de abrir la puerta, Momoko lo mira preocupada, era oficial ¡estaba en una casa embrujada! Escucha unos chillidos de metal, mira en dirección al ruido, y un escalofrió se asomo por su columna vertebral, unos cuchillos iban disparados hacia ellos

-¡cuidado, Brick! –dice Momoko aterrada antes de tirarse sobre el causando que cayeran al piso

Los cuchillos se clavaron en la puerta, Momoko estaba aferrada al cuello de él, Brick al darse cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que estaba, su cara torno un fuerte rojo

-Ehhh Momoko…

-¿q-que? – pregunta Momoko, estaba tan asustada que ni cuenta se había dado de la posición en la que estaba

-¿po-podrias q-quitarte?- pregunta el

-¿eh?-lo mira a la cara, rayos, estaba muy cerca, recalculando…, - ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – dice mientras se para y se abraza a si misma muy avergonzada, y ¿por que no decirlo?, roja

Brick se levanta, empieza a sacudirse la ropa, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los lamentos de Momoko-¡ya entendí! Tranquila, ni que ellas matado a alguien, ahora lo único que importa es encon- no pudo terminar cuando vio que tres espátulas filosas, iban a caer sobre Momoko, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el brazo de ella y la atrajo hasta el, una de estas rozo los largos cabellos de la chica. Momoko aterrada abrazo al chico

-Brick,,, tengo miedo…- dice Momoko mientras mira las filosas espátulas con el objetivo de atravesar su cabeza, escuchan otro ruido, voltean y ven, algo arrastrarse por las paredes, dejan de escucharlo, cuando de repente, nada, no había nada.

Plash

-¡déjame!- dice Brick al sentir como algo, clavaba sus garras sobre su cabeza

-¡hambre, hambre!- decía ese bicho

-¡suéltalo!- decía Momoko intentando sacarlo de su cabeza, pero por miedo perdió toda su fuerza, desesperada, busca algo con la mirada, ve las espátulas en el piso, con miedo agarra una, se acerca a Brick, empuñando, el arma que encontró, el bicho la mira, suelta un fuerte gruñido, deformando su cara, Momoko, viendo la oportunidad, ataca, la mitad de la cabeza del muñeco rodo por el suelo, mostrando su interior algodón bañado en sangre.

-¡agh!, que asco-dice Brick sacándose lo que quedo del muñeco en su cabeza

-esto no es normal- dice Momoko acercándose al bicho- ¿un muñeco?

-¿un que?-dice el chico acercándose a Momoko

-¿Por qué un muñeco, tendría hambre?

-mejor dicho, ¿Por qué quiere sangre?, porque eso no creo que sea pintura- dice viendo con desagrado el interior de este

-no se, solo espero, que los demás estén bien, porque ver el interior de ese muñeco me hace pensar cosas muy aterradoras- dice ella, los dos se miran al mismo tiempo, aterrados por lo que acaba de decir ella, ¿y si este muñeco ya había atacado a alguien más?, los dos empiezan a correr hacia la puerta, Brick rompió la puerta de una patada y empezaron a correr por toda la casa

-¿Escuchas eso?- dice Kaoru

-¿hablas de esos sonidos de algo rompiéndose?-contesta el, Kaoru solo asiente, se acercan a una puerta gris, el la empuja para abrirla, asoman la cabeza por el interior de esta, Butch iba a entrar cuando Kaoru lo pasa por delante

-las damas primero-dice de forma burlona, el moreno solo bufo, y entro

-mira todas estas pinturas, parece que alguien tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlas- dice mirando las pinturas antes de abrir un libro- supongo que esta es la biblioteca de la casa

-no me digas….- dice mirando una pintura- ¡hey!- recibe un librazo de parte de Kaoru XD

-si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no hables- se acerca a una pintura- "La Dama de Rojo"- lee el titulo- que tonto titulo ¿no crees?- voltea a ver a Butch, él la mira, luego a la pintura, esta miro a Kaoru e hizo una mueca enfurecida, vio que iba a saltar encima de ella, Butch se tiro encima de Kaoru apartándola, la mujer salió (más o menos) de la pintura (ya que solo estaba pintada desde la cintura para arriba)

-¿¡que demo- Kaoru quiso decir pero se asusto al ver a la mujer de la pintura gatear rápidamente hacia ellos, Butch se levanto y la tomo de la mano obligándola a correr, eso era muy extraño, extraño y aterrador

-creo que la ofendiste enserio- dijo Butch, mirando a la mujer que los seguía

-¡quieres callarte!-dice Kaoru que ya corría a su altura, agarro una lámpara de mesa, mirando de forma amenazante a Butch, ella rozo la lámpara con su cara, pero esta fue dirigida a otra muñeca que ¿quién sabe de donde apareció?, con el golpe fue a parar al otro lado de la biblioteca

-wow, ten más cuidado- Kaoru le saca la lengua, mientras tira la lámpara, Kaoru mira un estante de libros- tengo una idea, acércala, hasta allá- Butch asiente, y Kaoru se va por otro camino

-¡oye por aquí, apestosa!- okey ahora si se enojo

El hizo exactamente lo que le dijo, lo malo es que quedo acorralado

-eh Kaoru, mas te vale que tu plan no sea que me devore

Antes de darse cuenta Kaoru lo jala de la camiseta, atrás del estantes, ella empieza a empujar (el estante)- ayudame- dice ella, y entre los dos lo tiran, cayendo encima de la Dama De Rojo

-no vuelvas a insultar las pinturas

-esto es muy raro- dice mirando el estante caído- ¿y de donde salió esta cosa? Al parecer quería comerte la cabeza- dice dirigiéndose al muñeco ya hacía en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre

-parece que no fui su único objetivo, pobre del que no escapo

-la sangre, esta algo seca-dice tocando apenas el interior- parece que se "alimento" hace unos días

- ¿un muñeco se alimenta?, creo que alucinas

-cai desde el segundo piso, me deslice en un tobogán, que salió de la nada, una mujer que salió de un cuadro quizo atacarme, un muñeco se abalanzo hacia nosotros diciendo "hambre" que misteriosamente, tiene sangre en su interior, ¿y tu dices que alucino?

-tuche- dice Butch, Kaoru rueda los ojos

-tal vez encontremos información aquí- dice mirando los libros que había en una mesa

-tengo que leer..- dice Butch fastidiado

-deja de quejarte, que tal vez tu vida este en juego-dice tomando un libro y empezando a leer

En eso, entra Bommer agitado, cerrando la puerta-hagan lo que hagan no entren al cuarto de diseño- desde afuera empezaron a golpear la puerta como queriendo abrirla- váyanse

-¡Bommer, idiota, somos nosotros!- dice Brick del otro lado

-se acercan, ¡abre la maldita puerta!-dice Momoko, Bommer abre la puerta y la cierra al ver que estatuas sin cabeza (que desde hace rato lo seguían) y ahora también había muñecos, que se acercaban

-Kaoru, ¡estás bien! –Dice Momoko antes de ir a abrazarla- uff que susto, creí que esos muñecos los volvieron su cena- dice esta vez mirando a todos, excepto a Brick, que estuvieron juntos hasta ahora

-¿muñecos? ¡Esas malditas estatuas querían arrancarme la cabeza!- dice Bommer histérico

-¡pues esas horrendas muñecas quisieron comer la mía!-grita Brick

-¡Una pintura quiso comernos vivos!- grita Butch

-¡cállense!, escuchen- dice Kaoru, se escuchaban pasos desde afuera, acercándose, se rompe una ventana y una estatua se asomo por esta, todos se quedaron inmóviles, la estatua gira su cuerpo como buscando algo, al no ver nada, se vuelve y junto a otras estatuas con los demás muñecos, y pinturas se alejan. Después de un rato al no escuchar nada, suspiraron aliviados.

¿Por qué no nos vio?-pregunta Brick

-porque no puede- contesta Kaoru, leyendo el libro

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunta esta vez Momoko, acercándose a ella

-"Esculturas Decapitadas"- lee el titulo, los demás se acercan a escucharla- "el individuo ya se en su propio expresión" por lo cual estas figuras no tienes cabeza, pueden atravesar puertas y seguirte pero basta con poner un obstáculo o esconderte para despistarla, existen dos clases de esculturas, Las hostiles: son rápidas, pero fáciles de esquivar y Las obstáculo: traban puertas o pasillos, son muy pesadas por lo cual cuesta moverlas…

-eso explica mucho- dice Bommer

- ¿Dice algo sobre esa pintura?, la dama de rojo, creo que era asi- pregunta Butch

-a ver- dice Kaoru buscando- dama de rojo, dama de rojo, aquí esta- empieza a leer otra vez-"La Dama De Rojo" un cuadro original de Guertena. Se dice que está inspirado en las mujeres que solo querían la herencia del pintor, un dato curioso es que les encanta jugar a "me quiere, no me quiere"

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dice Brick

-esto- dice Momoko, agarrando una rosa roja de un jarrón- piensas en el chico que te gusta y empiezas, me quiere-arranca un pétalo-no me quiere- arranca otro pétalo- me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere y así

-te quiere…-dice Brick

-eh?-dice Momoko sin entender, Brick señala su rosa y solo quedaba un pétalo, ella lo mira otra vez a él y luego a la rosa, un sonrojo se asomo ya que cuando dijo el chico que te gusta, la imagen del pelirrojo paso por su cabeza- oh al parecer si..- pero todo se derrumbo al ver la muñeca que estaba en el piso, muerta- espera y que hay sobre esas cosas-señala la muñeca ¿dice algo?

-Déjame ver-dice Kaoru, buscando otra vez-"Disturbings Dolls" son muñecas espeluznantes con gran apetito, sienten un gran atracción hacia la sangre humana, no se sabe cuál es su forma exacta ya que, según tu miedo, cambiaran de forma, alucinando la realidad, estas se alimentan del miedo, les gusta la sangre fría, pero sin miedo no hay apetito

-entonces para que esas cosas no te sigan no hay que tener miedo-dice Momoko

-asi parece-dice Kaoru mientras Butch toma el libro que tenia Kaoru hace un momento y lo hojea

-oigan, ¿no falta algo?-dice Brick

-¿a qué te refieres, socio?- dice Bommer

-¡es verdad!- grita Momoko histérica, asustando a todos- ¡Miyako!- todos abren los ojos como platos

-tranquilos, esperen, ella no le tenía miedo a esa muñeca de seguro está bien-dice Kaoru

-pero ¿qué hay de las pinturas y las esculturas?-dice Bommer

- no le harán nada-dice Butch

-como lo sabes, ¿Qué descubriste?-pregunta Momoko

-Kaoru, ¿recuerdas como era la chica que estaba hace rato con Miyako?-le pregunta Butch

-¿hablas de esa chica, de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y usaba un vestido lila? Si, ¿por qué?-contesta ella

-porque, Mary, aparentemente la nueva amiga de Miyako,-hace una pausa- es una pintura- les muestra la imagen de Mary, rodeada de flores, todos miran la pinturas asombrados y con miedo, que algo malo le pase a su amiga

-no puede ser, ¡hay que encontrar a Miyako ahora!-dice Momoko dispuesta a salir por la puerta, seguida de Kaoru, pero antes de llegar, sus contrapartes las detienen

-¿están locas o qué?- dice Butch

-no pueden salir, esos monstruos las atraparían

-no me importa- dice Momoko, zafando su agarre, y haciéndole frente-Miyako es mi amiga y no pienso abandonarla en esta horrenda mansión rodeada de monstruos que en cualquier momento la convertirían en su cena

-si- apoya, Kaoru- Miyako es como mi hermana- se suelte y mira a Butch de forma amenazante- si quieres que me quede aquí, como una tonta esperando a que tarde a temprano esos monstruos nos coman, tendrás el honor de matarme para entregarme a ellos como el plato principal- Butch siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- el que no habla otorga-Kaoru abre la puerta y se va seguida de Momoko, los chicos quedan paralizados por lo que paso

-vamos, chicos, tienen razón si nos quedamos esos monstruos nos atacaran en cualquier momento, además, no solo la vida de Miyako corre peligro también el de las chicas-los mira de forma picara- o mejor dicho SUS chicas- parece que el rojo en la cara está de moda XD

-¡vuelves a decir eso y estás muerto!- gritan los dos antes de ir tras las chicas, Bommer ríe ante esto y los sigue….. Unos ojos rojos se asoman en las penumbras…..

-¡quedaste hermosa!- dice Mary

-gracias- responde Miyako, mirándose en el espejo- oye, ¿puede ir a conocer a todos?

-claro, ve, pero luego vuelve hay que cenar- Miyako, sale por la puerta, una muñeca entra-¿que pasa, Nalu?-la muñeca hablaba en su idioma, Mary empezó a enojarse-¿¡ que ellos hicieron que!? como tuvieron el valor de matar a mis muñecos, lamentaran el momento en que pusieron un pie en esta casa-dice furiosa- juguemos a su propio juego veamos que piensan si su amiga, los mata….

Miyako caminaba tranquila por la casa, sus ojos se iluminaron y volvieron a ser azules oscuros, mas que antes, la muñeca que tenia entre manos empieza a susurrar-¿que pasa Bubbles?, ¿tienes hambre?, bueno en cuanto encontremos comida, te la dare _**(A: el que leyó los adelantos de esta historia, verán que decía Mary, me confundi, la muñeca se llama Bubbles)**_- Miyako ve a sus "ex amigos" acercarse- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres a ellos en tu cena, bueno si tu lo pides lo tendras…..

-esta casa me da miedo- dice Momoko a cada paso que daba, señales aparecían en las paredes- ¿creen que esas cosas los hayan escrito?

-Es posible….-dice Kaoru- estos muñecos son espeluznantes

Momoko cree ver algo a lo lejos, y si tenia razón, sus ojos se iluminaron-Miyako…-susurra y corre hacia ella, los otros la siguen sin entender-Miyako, que bueno que te encuentro- dice Momoko, su amiga estaba de espaldas asi que no podía ver su rostro- ¿Miyako?, ¿Por qué estas sola aquí en la oscuridad?-viedola algo confusa, ¿no se supone que estaba con Mary?

-No estoy sola en la oscuridad-afirma Miyako mirándola, los botones de la muñeca se alumbran con un color rojo sangre intenso, mirándola fijamente

-¡AAAHH!-grita Momoko, Miyako deja la muñeca en el piso

-Bubbles es mi gran tesoro, la amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ella-mira a Momoko de forma espeluznante-haria lo que sea por ella

-que quieres decir con eso… ¿porque me miras asi?-dice Momoko retrocediendo

-lo siento Momoko, eres mi mejor amiga, pero Bubbles tiene hambre y le gusta mucho la leche carmesí- muestra un cuchillo y lo acaricia- tranquila no te dolerá tanto si te quedas quieta

-Miyako, me estas asustando-dice Momoko asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Retrocede dos pasos.

-Mary, me enseño como usarla, pero si gritas tendre que coserte la boca- al decir esto la muñeca trepo por la espalda de Miyako mostrando un hilo y aguja, Momoko estaba espantada, en eso llegan los demás que se asustan a ver a Miyako empuñando un cuchillo- no se coser bien, asi que te recomiendo jugar a los mudos, si no quieres muchos agujeros en tus labios- Miyako se acerca peligrosamente a Momoko, con el cuchillo en alto dispuesta a matarla, pero Bommer se interpone-¿?

-Miyako, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dice Bommer preocupado viendo a Miyako

-Bommer….-los ojos de Miyako volvieron a ser normales, la muñeca hiso un gesto enfurecido

-¿Por qué vas a matar a Momoko?

-porque Bubbles tiene hambre y Mary quiere que su sangra corra por los pasillos de esta mansión- escalofrió, eso sintieron, ¿quién no?

-¿mataras a tus amigos, por el capricho de tu muñeca?

Miyako, bajo un poco su arma, mirando de forma triste a sus amigos, ¿Qué le está pasando? Eso se preguntaba, Mary era su hermana, tendría sus razones para ordenarle que matara a sus amigos, ¿verdad?, la verdad… la estaba convirtiendo en una Muñeca de su colección, pero no cualquiera, no, Miyako era su favorita, era su marioneta, mandarla cuantas veces quiera, usarla como le plazca, vestirla como se le dé la gana, Pero algo si no podía negar, sus sentimientos no los puede cambiar… - no… -La muñeca enfureció, ataco a Bommer- ¡No! Bubbles ¡no!

-¡quítenmela!- dice, no importa que hagan no podían, Miyako apenas había regresado a ser ella y tenía que volver a ser la _Puppet_, de Mary

-¡quemen a Mary!- todos miran a Miyako menos Bommer- encuentren la habitación secreta, quemen su cuadro y la maldición se acabara- dice mientras se acerca a Bommer y arranca la muñeca de su espalda, todos miran como la muñeca quiere zafarse del agarre, mientras Miyako la empieza a abrazar- ¿Quién es mi linda muñeca?- dice Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos, ella sabia que pasaría después de decir eso, la muñeca se tranquiliza, sus botones vuelven a ser normales, el polvo violeta empieza a rodear la muñeca- encontraran un mapa de la casa en el estudio del Guertena, el pintor, será mejor que se apresuren, en cualquier momento querre….-el polvo entro en sus ojos, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar….-corran…

Todos, hicieron caso y empezaron a correr lejos de Miyako, Bommer mira una vez mas a Miyako, ella le dedica una tierna sonrisa, "estare bien…. Corre", Bommer no muy convencido sigue a sus amigos, Miyako deja escapar unas lagrimas, antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a ser oscuros de nuevo.

-vamos Bubbles, vallamos a la cocina por algo de comer….

_**GUUUAAWW Si que escribi O_O pero aun no termine les dije que serían tre capítulos y asi será. XD **_

_**Pobre Miyako ¿verdad? Soy mala XD**_

_**Bueno ¡sigamos!**_

-¡Monstruo! Eso es lo que es-decia Kaoru mientras pateaba la pared- ¡no tienen idea cuanto disfrutare quemar a esa chica!

-tranquila, verdecita- dice Butch acercándose a ella- no te pongas histérica

-es que esta situación es tan molesta y ¡no me llames verdecita!-grita Kaoru

-¡basta ya!-dijeron los rojos

-hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar-dice Momoko

-si hay que encontrar ese estudio de Guertena y acabar con esta pesadilla-dice Brick

-¿Cómo se supone que lo aremos?, no tenemos idea de donde esta-dice Kaoru, era verdad

-pensemos…-dice Momoko

-oigan, ¿Cómo sabia Miyako del estudio, si ella estuvo todo el tiempo en el cuarto de Mary?- dice Butch, Kaoru la agarra de los hombros- ¿Qué?

-¡Porque el Estudio de Guertena es el cuarto de Mary!-dice Kaoru, resolvieron el rompecabezas- ¡Butch, imbécil, eres un genio!- Kaoru agarra la campera de Butch y lo acerca hacia ella y _**(A: **_** O_O ¡WTF!**_**) **_lo ¿besa? Ok, todos se volvieron locos….Kaoru se separa, y va hacia Momoko, que al igual que los otros dos tenía cara de O_O-rapido Momoko-la toma de la mano y corren por el pasillo.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-dice de forma picara-¿que paso?

-¿Qué no hay que buscar el estudio?-dice Kaoru, muy roja, lo que hizo ¿fue por instinto? Ni ella sabia… Lo único que sabia, es que los labios del chico no sabian tan mal… para su mala suerte

-cuando salgamos de esta tendras que hablar-dice Momoko de forma picara

-si es que salimos….-dice Kaoru en susurro para que su amiga no escuchara la cruel verdad….

_**Hasta hay! Si que escribi, lo iba a terminar pero bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, si hay luz ire a la compu a terminarlo. Bye!**_


	3. cap 3

_**Ya lo se, me quieren matar, ¡perdon! en serio lo siento, es que tuve mucho que hacer... Bueno aqui esta!, ¿Que pasara con Miyako? ¿Los comeran? ¿Saldran con vida de esa mansion? ¿Lo que hiso Kaoru fue por instinto? XD ¡Ahora lo sabran! Despues de tanto! ¡ultimo capitulo! Disfruten!**_

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunta Bommer O_O

-no tengo ni mas palida idea...-dice Brick O_O- oye Butch, ¿estas bien?- pasa su mano enfrente de su cara

-lo perdimos... -_-U

-¡AH!

-¡Momoko!

-creo que es aqui- dice Kaoru- busca una puerta violeta

-muy bien- mira por los pasillos- no encuentro nada... ¡AH!-

-¡Momoko!- grita Kaoru, llegan los chicos, y corren hacia ella

-¡alejate de mi!- dice Momoko en el piso mientras se arrastra lejos de esa escultura- ¡dejame! ¡sueltame!- le agarran las piernas

¡sueltala!- dice Brick antes de estrechar sus manos con las de ella, intentando apartarla

-¡Dejenme!- grita Bommer, mientras dos esculturas lo sostenian, Butch va al auxilio de su hermano menor mientra Kaoru por su amiga. Brick siente que lianas amarran sus pies al suelo, Kaoru le paso algo parecido solo que fue aderida al techo.

-¡hey! ¿pero que sucede?

-Asi que ustedes son los polisones que mis amigos prefieren decirles su cena- dice Mary apareciendo en las sombras

-¿tu quien eres?-pregunta Momoko que era sostenida del brazo por una escultura

-oh, mis modales, soy Mary, es un placer conocer-

-¡pierdete! sabemos que no es cierto- dice Kaoru de cabeza, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-que feos modales...- se acerca a Kaoru y le susurra-no me sorprende que Miyako no te quiera a ti...-Kaoru solo la miro con cara de asesina, Bommer (que estaba cerca de ellas, solo escucho la palabra Miyako)

-¿Donde esta Miyako?-dice Bommer con el ceño fruncido

Mary lo mira- tu debes ser el estorbo que aparta a Miyako de mi, tendras el honor de ser el plato principal- dice Mary haciendo ademanes de mano

_**Kaoru**_

Piensa rapido Kaoru, vamos, piensa... ¡Lo tengo!

_**FlashBack**_

-es una pintura-dice Butch mostrando la imagen de Mary rodeada de flores, Kaoru se acerca y lee lo que dice en la descripcion, mientras Momoko decia algo, "Ama jugar, siempre aceptara un reto, pero, se inteligente, pues siempre hace trampa"

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Comanlos-dijo Mary, los monstruo estaban por devorarlos cuando...

-¡Alto Mary!- grito Kaoru, todos voltearon a verla, los monstruos se detuvieron- ¿Por que no jugamos a un juego?- los cuatro restantes la miran como "¿Y esta que se fumo?"-¿que dices?

Mary la mira interesada-y, ¿de que trataria este juego?

-Un juego de Busqueda- Mary piensa, le hace una señá para que siga- un juego de vida... o muerte

-creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar, bien, juguemos, si encuentran el mapa de la casa y el cuarto secreto, y consiguen, lo que nunca aran, quemarme, los dejare libres, pero si pierden ustedes mueren y Miyako se quedara aqui conmigo para siempre-hace una pausa- ¿que dices?

-si no me das pistas, no-dice Kaoru decidida

-mmm, bien...-se da vuelta, lista para irse- dejare pistas en las paredes y soy tan buena que tendran la biblioteca libre para poder descansar, tienen 2 horas- aplaude y las esculturas desaparecieron- buena suerte, la necesitaran...-desaparecio-

-bueno almenos, tenemos mas tiempo-dice Momoko ayudando a desatar a Brick

-algo es algo-dice Butch

-hay que apresurarnos-dice Bommer serio

-no quiero interrumpirlos-dice Kaoru, todos la miran- pero la sangre esta llegando a mi cabeza- dice mareada

-jejeje descuida yo te ayudo-dice Momoko

-¿que hacemos? ¿nos dividimos?-pregunta Bommer

-seria lo mejor, pero una ppgz con un rrbz lo mejor sera no dejarlas solas...-dice Brick, mientras de fondo se ve a Momoko intentando alcanzar a Kaoru

-¿pero y yo?-dice Bommer, era ovio que los otros dos querian estar con las chicas

-tu te quedaras en la biblioteca, no me gusto nada la forma en que se te insinuo-dice Butch- esta al final de este pasillo asi que ve-Bommer asintio y se fue

-tu con la verde y yo con la rosa-dice Brick, Momoko esta trepada a Kaoru, pero se cae u_uU- vamos Momoko- Momoko lo mira y lo sigue

Butch mira como la "parejita" roja se aleja

-oigan-Butch mira a Kaoru, que ya desde hace rato estaba 100% mareada- ¿alguien puede bajarme?, que sea para hoy- Butch se acerca a ella

-ya te estas poniendo verdecita

-no es gracioso -_-U ya enserio bajame...

-bien...-la agarra los brazos- agarrate fuerte- tira, la liana se corta, Kaoru cae encima de el, quedando a unos pocos cm de sus labios

-¿que? ¿quieres besarme otra vez?

Kaoru le sigue el juego, a su modo...-si tu quieres otro beso tendras que esperar-le dice de forma burlona y poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de el, se levanta- vamos hay que apresurarse

-deacuerdo- responde aburrido

-mmm, primero que nada hay que encontrar el mapa, Butch ¿donde crees tu que este?- dice la morena volteandose a verlo y este lo mira de forma interogatoria

-y yo como voy a saberlo, tu fuiste la que encontro la puerta- responde encojiendose de hombros

-¿que tu no estabas hay?

-no apreste atencion- dice rascandose la cabeza ^_^U

Kaoru suelta un suspiro y le da la espalda, cruzandose de brazos- para que me molesto...- en eso aparece una nota en la pared echa en pintura, oviamente sobresalto a la morena- ¿eh?- lee la nota y frunce el ceño- esa chica no sabe que mas hacer ¿verdad?

-¿?- se acerca a la nota- "¿te sientes perdida? ¡que lastima!"-mira a la morena- no le hagas caso, solo quiere fastidiarte

-lo se, pero- tiene razon, no tengo idea de donde estamos, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo donde esta esa puerta!

-tranquila verdecita- Kaoru voltea a mirarlo con la mirada sombria y se acerca a el

-no me llames- Kaoru para su amenaza para poner una cara confusa- ¿esa es la puerta de la cocina?- el moreno mire el lugar señalado por la joven

-asi parece- dice despues de ver muchos artefacto filosos clavando el piso

-¿que no estabamos en el segundo piso? ¿como llegamos aqui?-le pregunta Kaoru, este solo se limita a encojerse de hombros, nuevamente otra nota aparece- "¿no se sentian perdidos? ¡nueva partida! comiencen de nuevo"- Kaoru se aleja de ahi mira hacia el techo de la casa- ¡te gusta molestarme! ¿verdad?

Una risa burlona en forma de eco se escucha por todo el lugar

La voz de Mary se escucha en forma de eco por toda la casa- ¿que pasa Kaoru? ¿la locura te consume?- nuevamente se escucha la risa, haciendo que todos los presentes la escuchen atentos unos preocupados (Momoko y Bommer) y otros serios (Butch y Brick) mientras una morena la escuchaba furiosa y decidida- aveces, es mejor admitir la derrota, ¿vedad? pobre chica indefensa- Kaoru al escuchar esto, aprieta muy fuerte sus dientes- tan orgullosa, que no puede aceptar que cuanto mas las manecillas avancen, mas pronto ganare

Kaoru respiro profundamente.

_**Kaoru**_

Tranquilizate Kaoru y piensa, ella es muy ingenua e infantil, egoista y celosa. Usalo contra ellla y beneficiate.

_**Normal**_

Cambio su rostro molesto a uno burlon- claro ya entiendo, me dices esto porque crees que ganare ¿verdad?- responde, todos escuchan atentos a su respuesta, ya que al hablar con Mary el receptor puede responder de la misma manera que ella, solo que la voz de Kaoru no se escuchaba con ecos

-¡claro que no! yo solo digo tu cruel verdad- dice molesta

-si claro-dice sarcastica-la que tiene miedo aqui eres tu, sino porque te empeñarias a fastidiarme, ademas ¿y las pistas? ¿que? ¿te arrepentiste? temes que Miyako se valla con nosotros y tu te quedes aqui sola

-¡Miyako se quedara conmigo!- la casa templo a mas no poder, todos tambaleaban

-ahy-dice Momoko antes de ser atrapada por Brick- ¿a donde quiere llegar Kaoru con todo esto?

-¡diablos!-dice Bommer intentando escapar de los libros que se caian de los estantes-¿¡que demonios planeas Kaoru!?

-creo que se me paso la mano-piensa Kaoru, tambaleandose, se tropieza con una baldosa sobre salia y cae, un golpe que jamas llego, Butch la atrapo con la mano, y la acerco hacia el

-¿que intentas?-susurro el muchacho para que la loca no escuchara

-confia en mi-le susurro, cuando el temblor paso, Kaoru se volvio a tranquilizar y pensar mejor en sus palabras- si no tienes miedo,danos una pista

-no tengo miedo y te lo demostrare-

Eureka, penso Kaoru, logro su cometido

-"Los cuadros de aqui, buenos no son, pero no hay que juzgarlos, presta atencion, y sigue la pista de esta introduccion"-la voz desaparecio

-¿A que se quiere-dice Brick

-referir- continua Butch

-con eso? -completa Bommer

Volviendo a nuestra protagonista,Kaoru se cruza de brazo y piensa en sus palabras.

-"Los cuadros de aqui, buenos no son, pero no hay que juzgarlos, presta atencion, y sigue la pista de esta introduccion"¿a que se refiere?- pausa- -"Los cuadros de aqui, buenos no son" los cuadros, no estan bien pintados, ¿a eso se refiere?, -cerro sus ojos para centrarse mas en sus pensamientos- "pero no hay que juzgarlos, presta atencion", eso lo entiendo, "y sigue la pista de esta introduccion", ¿introduccion a que se refiere?- una nota roja aparece a su lado, dudo en leerla, ya que penso que estaba escrita con sangre, era raro, las notas de Mary estaban pintadas con Azul.

"no lo juzgues y presta atencion"

Escucho la voz de Miyako en su mente, razono sus palabras y leyo la nota

"Encuentrame, te ayudare, sigue los petalos, y ayudame a escapar, Encuentrame..."

¿Un cuadro pide ayuda? ¿y quiere ayudarnos? opcion no tenia, petalos.. sangre roja, petalos rojos.

-lo tengo- empieza a buscar con la mirada los petalos- petalos, petalos, petalos, ¡aja!- encontro un rastro de petalos rojos subiendo por la escalera, auque solo habian dos, por instinto los recojio y subio la escalera, practicamente corriendo seguida del muchacho un poco confuso, siguio corriendo por el pasillo, antes de estamparse contra su amiga pelirroja y caer al piso.

-¿Kaoru, estas bien?- dijo sobandose la cabeza

La pronunciada no respondio solo se levanto, y empezo a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar otro petalo señálando el siguiente pasillo, fue hacia el, lo levanto dejando confusos a sus amigos

-¿porque levantas esos petalos- pregunta Brick

-no entendieron la frase, ¿verdad?-al no oir respuesta, se limito a contar su teoria- lo que pasa esque, aqui hay un cuadro pidiendo ayuda- dice caminando por el pasillo seguida de los demas- hay que seguir los petalos, para encontrarla

-¿tu confiaras en un cuadro?-pregunto Butch

-¿tienes otra brillante idea?- agarro otro petalo, que señalo el final del pasillo, observo y encontro otro al lado de la puerta, se acerco a ella, lo tomo y un mensaje aparecio en la puerta, en rojo.

-¿puedo?-pregunto Momoko

-claro- respondio Kaoru se alejo de la puerta

-"estan muy cerca, solo falta la estructura del rompecabezas, pero cuidado, no bajen la guardia y cuiden sus espaldas"- Momoko miro a su amiga preocupada, Kaoru la miro de la misma forma con los brazos cruzados- tengo miedo

-todo estara bien, espero...- le dice Brick

-hay que entrar estamos persiendo el tiempo aqui- dijo Butch

-es cierto-dice Kaoru, miro a su amiga comprensiba- tenemos que entrar, todos- Momoko la miro precupada mas que antes- es muy peligro que te quedes sola aqui

Momoko razono las palabras de su amiga- esta bien

Kaoru asintio, miro a los rrbz verde y rojo, estos asintieron, volvio su vista a la puerta, poso su mano el la manija, dio un buen suspiro, giro la perilla.

Abrio complentamente la puerta, para que todos pudieran ver la habitacion era espaciosa, tenia forma de U, de un lado estaba la puerta y del otro, no sabian.

Brick se dirigio hacia la puerta, intento abrirla.

-esta cerrada- afirmo

-tal vez la llave este del otro lado- dijo Butch dirijiendose hacia el otro lado, cuando sintio una nota en la pared, en colores carmesi

"yo no lo haria de fuera tu"

Asomo la cabeza, apenas para encontrarse con una dama pero de azul, sintio un escalofrio por su cuerpo, al descubrir que el tallo lo tenia esa mujer endemoniada, vio que Kaoru iba a pasar por ahi, la agarro por detras tapandole la boca, Kaoru no entendia nada, mientras intentaba safarse, Butch le hizo un gesto molesto, ella lo miro sin enterder, asomo su cabeza y se volvio enseguida. En puntillas se volvieron hacia sus amigos.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Momoko

-hay una dama, que tiene el tallo de la rosa- dice Kaoru, mirando donde habian llegado, atenta a cada movimiento.

-¿y ahora que?-pregunta Brick

Nuevamente una nota aparecio en la pared, Momoko se acerco a leer.

"los puedo ayudar"

Al lado de Kaoru aparecio otra

"las damas estan inspiradas en las pretendientes de Guertena" leyo Butch

Y la ultima aparecio en medio de Momoko y Kaoru

"asi que perseguiran a los chicos" leyo Momoko "espero averlos ayudado" leyo Kaoru

Momoko y Kaoru se miraron de forma maliciosa, despues dirigieron su mirada a los chicos. Que estos al escuchrlas estaban nerviosos, y mas se pusieron al sentir la mirada maliciosa por parte de las chicas.

-¿como crees que termine esto?-le pregunto Butch a su socio

-mal- contesto

Las chicas soltaron una risiña con malicia.

-¿nos usaran como carnada?-dijo Brick mientras era empujado por Momoko

-¿algun porblema?-pregunta Momoko

-si, ponen en riesgo mi vida-contesto Butch que al igual que Brick era empujado por Kaoru

-no es para tanto, solo distraiganla, tomomamos el tallo, activamos la puerta y escapamos, facil ¿no?- dijo Kaoru como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

Los chicos suspiraron resignados, asomaron la cabeza, y llamaron su atencion. La dama solto el tallo, dio un fuerte grunido y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba por alcanzarlos, salieron disparados hacia el otro lado.

-¡apurense!-dijeron los dos al unisono

Las chicas salieron de su escondite riendo, Kaoru fue directo hacia el tallo de la rosa, Momoko fue hacia la pared, activo con esfuerzo la palanca, se escucho un ruido, suponiendo las ovias razones de que fuera la puerta, se dirigieron hacia los chicos, que estaban acorralados, las chicas se enojaron y fueron directo hacia ellos, se pusieron frente a la dama, que esta se sorprendio, las chicas la estaban fulminando con la mirada

-porque no te metes con nosotras-dijo Momoko- osea con mujeres

La Dama, quizo espantarlas con la mirada, pero, al notar que no se apartarian, creyo lo que cualquier mujer creria. Son pareja. Ante estos pensamientos, gruño y se fue, por una ventana. Este acto dejo sorprendidos al cuarteto.

-muy bien- dice Momoko- no esperaba esa reaccion

-olvidemoslo-pauso- avancemos- se dirijieron hacia la puerta, que fue abierta por Brick. Adentro habia un cuadro con una niña aparentemente de 10 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, vestia una remera mangas largas blancas, una falda roja y un moño rojo en su cuello con zapatillas marrones y medias largas y negras. A su alrededor habia petalos de rosas callendo, ella estaba con sus manos unidas, y con mirada triste.

-vaya, no crei encontrar a alguien como Mary aqui- dijo Momoko, observando el cuadro, su vista se poso en el titulo- "La Niña Perdida"- alado habia un florero con agua.

-tal vez habria que colocar la rosa aqui- dice Butch

-hay que intentar- respondio Kaoru, coloco el tallo en el florero, y las floreros sobre la mesita. Al poco tiempo, un destellito rojo rodeo los petalos levantandolos, al tallo paso lo mismo, todos atento a la rosa que ahora flotaba a la altura de el cuadro este se ilumino y no se veia nada, los petalos giraron alrededor, hasta que se unieron al tallo convirtiendola en una rosa, la rosa quedo flotando frente al cuadro. Un brazo salio sosteniendo la rosa roja, al tal acto, los presentes se sorprendieron esperando lo peor. La niña salio del cuadro que floto hasta aterrizar frente a todos, al tocar el piso la niña acerco la rosa a su nariz para degustar de su hermoso aroma, alejo la rosa, hasta entrelazarla con su otra mano atras de su espalda, miro a su salvadora y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por liberarme, Srita. Kaoru- se levanta para verla a los ojos, esta solo la miraba con cierta curiosidad- Mi nombre es Ib, es un gusto conocerla.

-no pareces como los demas cuadros- dijo Momoko

-porque no soy un cuadro- esto sorprendio a todos, le dio a entender que tenia que explicar su triste historia- A mi me paso algo parecido a lo de su amiga, cuando llegue a esta mansion, Mary no me dejo salir, queria que haga exactamente lo que ella queria, ser su muñeca, pero yo me opuse a eso, intente escapar, pero me perdi, llegue a parar a este cuarto, Mary me encontro e hizo un conjuro.

_**Flasback**_

-si no quieres ser mi amiga, ¡no seras amiga de nadie!

-¡no Mary! por favor- dice Ib en el piso llorando

-Maldigo a esta niña para que pase sus dias en este eterno cuadro- en el cuadro aparece un agujero negro- que se quede eternamente, solo con la unica salida de esta rosa que se convertira en su vida- a esto Mary hizo aparecer una rosa- esperando por siglos a alguien que la salvara de su eterna pricion, ¡encierrala!

Del cuadro salieron unos tentaculos que atraparon a Ib, arrastrandola al cuadro

-¡no Mary! ¡no lo hagas!-esta siendo absorvida por el cuadro- ¡Mary!

El cuadro se ulimino mostrando a una niñá de mirada carmesi observando hacia adelante.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-no sali de hay por 10 años- dice ella con lagrimas al recordar su cruel infierno

-¡espera! ¿10 años?, ¿soportaste encerrada 10 años?-pregunto Brick alterado, Ib solo asitio, sintio unas manos en sus hombros

-tranquila, todo estara bien- dijo Kaoru mirandola tiernamente

Ib se seco las lagrimas- gracias Srita. Kaoru

-eh, solo dime Kaoru, ¿si?-dijo Kaoru ^_^u

-bien-

-ahora, ayudanos, ¿que hay que hacer?-dijo Kaoru

-bien, Mary controla la mansion como ella quiera, asi que el estudio de Guertena no esta en su cuarto, para encontrarlo hay que activar una puerta colocando unas bolas de cristal en esta, para eso hay buscarlas en unos cuartos muy ezpeluznantes, solo son 2 asi que deveran dividirse- despues de decir esto abrio la puerta donde antes estaba La Dama de Azul, pero ahora estaba un pasillo con dos puertas- detras de cada una hay un cuarto muy ezpeluznante, para mi gusto-le dio un escalofrio- de hecho me dio pesadillas

-bien cada uno por una puerta, pero y ¿tu?-pregunto Butch

-no puedo pasar, cuando esten del otro lado reaparesere alla, buena suerte, la necesitaran y apresurense solo les quedan 45 minutos

Al escuchar esto cada pareja entro a un cuarto.

_**Con los Rojos**_

-bien hay que apresurarse-dijo Brick, aparecio una nota, en azul.

"buscar y buscar cuidado por donde vas"

Se escucha un sonido

-eso no mu gusto nada- dice Momoko despues de abrazarse del brazo de Brick, que este se sonrojo a penas

Un fuerte Grunido se escucho, detras de ellos

-¡una escultura decapitada!- grito Momoko, Brick la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr, corrieron hasta encontraer dos caminos, la presion estaba hasta arriba, y no ayudaba, los horribles sonidos de sus rujidos corrieron por uno hasta toparse con una escultura, Momoko jalo a Brick por otro camino fuera de peligro avanzaron por el terrorifico laberinto, encontraron la bola de cristal de color Azul, Brick la tomo, con su objetivo en manos fueron directo a la puerta para luego escapar.

_**Con los Verdes**_

-Aqui no hay nada-dijo Kaoru vio la bola de Cristal de color Amarilla, la tomo y vio una puerta enfrente, se sintio observada pensando que era Butch, miro hacia el piso.

-¡AAH!- muchos ojos rojos la observavan, todo el cuarto repleto de muñecas, muy inquietantes, demaciado, el miedo se le subio, vio a Butch, este solo obserbaba las muñecas, algo incomodo, Kaoru volvio a miras hacia abajo, no aguanto mas y fue corriendo a abrazar al moreno, que este al tacto de la chica se puso bien rojo- me dan miedo-susurro

-n-no es pa-para tanto- dijo nervioso- salgamos de aqui- dijo caminando mientras Kaoru lo abrazaba del brazo, con los ojos cerrados, tomo la perilla pero la puerta no se habria

-¿eh?-dijeron al unisono, un mensaje aparecio en la puerta en azul

"¿quien? ¿quien tendra la llave?"

La habitacion, se volvio mas oscura mientras unas campanadas empezaban a sonar, como contando algo

-rapido Kaoru, ¡busca la llave!- dijo Butch rompiendo las muñecas, que algunas tenian tinta y otras pelo, Kaoru dudo un poco en hacerlo, le daban miedo, pero al darse cuenta que del cuadro, aparecia un enorme monstruo, se asusto y empezo a romper las muñecas- ¡la tengo!-corrieron hacia la puerta, Kaoru vio como una bestia gigante de Ojos Rojos, salia, Butch abrio la puerta y salieron justo a tiempo.

El grupo de chicos salieron al mismo tiempo, respirando agitados, ¿quien no?

-no- respira- volvere a -respira- entrar aun-respira- laberinto en mi vida- anuncio Momoko

-estoy deacuerdo- apoyo Brick

-no quiero volver a ver una muñeca en mi vida-dijo Kaoru

-¿estan bien?- aparecio Ib

-¡AAHH!-gritaron todos

-vaya, que susto se dieron, se los dije, yo ya tube suficiente con esas habitaciones- dijo Ib preocupada por la salud mental de sus acompañantes- vamos rapido quedan 30 minutos- Ib se dirijio a la puerta y en esta coloco una bola de cristal roja en medio, les hizo señas a Brick y Kaoru para que las colocaran, esto causo que la puerta se vuelva multicolor- adelate, solo falta poco, los esperare aqui

Momoko se adelanto a abrir la puerta, con todo lo que habia pasado, ¿que mas podrian encontrar?

Dentro del cuarto solo habia montones de lienzos, pintura desparramada y bhasos con pinceles de diferentes tamaños

-bueno no era lo que esperaba- dijo Momoko

-rapido, busquen-dijo Brick entrando

Todos se pusieron a buscar por todo el lugar, el cuarto estaba literalmente, patas arriba

Momoko caminaba, viendo y desparramando todo a su paso, habian muchas telarañas asi que asustaba para alguien que odiara ese tipo de cosas, un golpe, la pelirroja se topo con una caja, entre quejas vio el causante de su caida, dentro de esta habia algo que sobresalia, lo tomo con cuidado, bueno, con miedo, lo habrio encontrandoce con varios garrabatos, era la mansion, ¡lo encontro!

-¡chicos, lo tengo, los planos de la casa!-anuncio contenta Momoko colocando el papel, sobre la mesa

-bien hecho, Momoko- felicito Kaoru observaron el plano, con mucho detalle-aqui esta el cuarto secreto- dijo señalando una pequeña habitacion

-a ver, parece que se entra por la biblioteca-dijo Butch

-pero estamos del otro lado de la casa, jamas llegaremos a tiempo- advirtio Momoko

-¿y que haremos?-dijo Kaoru

-parece que la jugo bastante bien-dijo Brick

3...2...1

-¡BOMMER!

Estaba completamente aburrido, ya faltaba poco y sus amigos no aparecian, ya se leyo practicamente todo el libro de Guertena sin encontrar ninguna respuesta. Ciertamente, hubiera preferido ir con ellos.

-¿Bommer? ¿estas hay?-

-¿eh?-miro su cinturon, agarro su comunicador, y vio en la pantalla a Brick- si, ¿pasa algo?, ¿encontraron el estudio?

-si, y sabemos donde esta pero no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Kaoru

-¿entonces?

-tendras que ir tu, esta hay en la biblioteca, apresurate, intentaremos llegar rapido- dijo Butch

-solo tenemos 10 minutos- aparecio esta vez Momoko preocupada

-muy bien, me apresurare- cerro su comunicador y empezo a buscar cuando un mensaje aparecio en la pared escrito en rojo

"Hacia arriba, esta la salida"

Buen inicio, comenzo a buscar por todo el lugar, oviamente, ovservando hacia arriba, se daba uno que otro tropenzon por los libros tirados, solto un grunido, y miro hacia arriba. Increible ese estante de alla estaba intocable, como si los libros estuvieran pegados, ahora que lo recordaba en muchas peliculas de fantasia, habia puertas con forma de estanteria para libros. Bingo. Tomo una escalera, la pozo justo bajo de ese lugar, las subio y con un simple empujon la puerta se abrio, se adentro en el lugar, corrio por el largo pasillo, para ganar tiempo, al terminar el recorrido, se encontro detras de un cuadro (no es el de Mary) observo a alguien sentada en una silla abrazando a una muñeca

-Miyako...

Pero habia algo diferente la chica estaba palida, como si de a poco su alma la abandonara, tenia sus ojos apagados y tristes

-Miyako no te pongas asi, me duele ver a una amiga asi- dijo Mary viendola preocupada

-como no voy a hacerlo, en menos de 10 minutos mis amigos podrian morir-dice Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos

-no es para tanto, para que las querias a ellas, me tienes a mi y a todos mis amigos, vamos no los necesitas a ellos en especial a ese rubio oxigenado

¿me dijo como?

-¡no le digas asi!- salto Miyako de la silla con el ceño fruncido- el es- se sorprendio un poco por lo que iba a decir asi que callo

-¿que? ¿acaso es tu caballero en armadura? ¡por favor! no me hagas reir- Miyako solo cerro los ojos aun con su seño fruncido, se volvio a sentar, cambiando su cara a una triste, no por que lo que dijo Mary fuera verdad, sino que tal vez no volveria a verlo otra vez.

-mis amiguitos me llaman- dijo Mary al ver como un muñeco aparecia en su hombro- ya vuelvo- se va

Miyako no resiste a llorar, su muñeca la mira triste y la abraza, Miyako le recorre un escalofrio con su tacto.

-Miyako-

Miyako se sorprende y observa a Bommer- Bommer- va corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarse- crei que volveria a verte

-tranquila ya estoy aqui-le sonrie tiernamente, para cambiarlo a uno serio- ¿donde esta el cuadro de Mary?

Miyako, cambio a un semblante serio, y observo hacia una pared- alla-

Bommer observo donde indico Miyako, y vio un cuadro donde este parecia practicamente como un espejo roto. Miro hacia un estante, encontrando un mechero, se acerco a este y lo tomo, decidido a acabar con esto. La puerta se abre.

-¿¡QUE HACE EL AQUI!?- grito Mary- ¡VETE!- Mary hizo aparecer un cuchillo- ¡LARGATEEE!

Mary iba a atacarlo, cuando su cuchillo volo disparado hacia el piso, dio un grito de dolor, al ver su mano sangrar pintura, se tiro al piso, era insoportable

-buena punteria Brick- felicito Momoko

-gracias-

-se acabo, Mary- dijo Kaoru acercandose a ella, seria

Mary vio a sus oponentes, Miyako la veia triste, mientras Bommer la abrazaba, Butch solo la miraba serio con sus brazos cruzados, atras de el estaba Brick mientras tiraba al aire una de las bolas de pintura, que antes uso una para golpearla, mientras la veia burlon, del otro lado adelante de Miyako y Bommer estaba Momoko con sus manos en su cintura, y la veia con una sonrisa trinfante y una ceja en alto, adelante de ella estaba Kaoru, que la veia enojada con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que se asomaba (ella esta al lado de Butch) (_**A:eso es digno de una foto XD**_) pero la ultima fue la que mas rabia le dio

-¿Como?-pausa- ¿como pudieron ganarme? a mi- Mary se paro mirando al suelo- nadie puede ganarme -susurro- a mi nadie me gana- dijo un poco mas fuerte, apretando los puños- ¡A MI NADIE ME GANAAA!- grito provocando que el suelo a su alrededor se convierta en una grieta, de esta slieron planta que atraparon a los demas, Kaoru logro esquivarlo, a Miyako no la atraparon, esta solo volvio a ser rodeada de la niebla, de su apreiada muñeca.

-¡hey! es injusto, ¡ganamos!-grito Momoko atrapada en una red

-¡si tramposa!- grito Brick que estaba atrapado espalda con la espalda de Butch (_**A:ustedes me entienden**_)

-¡CALLENSE! YO MANDO AQUI, YO GANARE- se voltea a Kaoru- ¡TU NO LOGRARAS VENCERME!, YO GANARE ESTE JUEGO, ¡MIYAKO SE QUEDARA CONMIGO!- al decir esto unas plantas atraparon las muñecas de Kaoru

-¡no puedes hacer esto!-dijo Kaoru

-observame-dijo de forma triunfante- ustedes me causaron muchos problemas-dice mirando a todos- ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-Mary miro furiosa a Bommer- comenzare contigo-dijo acercandose, haciendo aparecer nuevamente un cuchillo en mano, Miyako observaba con sus oscuros ojos, Mary se acerco lo suficiente, alzo el cuchillo, dispuesta a matarlo.

-¡ALTO!- dijo Miyako, colocandose delante de Bommer, con los brazos extendidos a los costados, mirandola con su mirada celeste desafiante

-¿eh?-dijo Mary al ver a Miyako frente a ella-Miyako ¿que haces?- dijo de forma cariñosa

-si lo matas-pauso-¡tendras que matarme a mi tambien!

O_O okey... ¿quien se esperaba eso?

-pero...-dice Mary triste, Miyako se lleva las manos al pecho, mostrando un mechero- ¿por que tienes eso?

-liberalos- Miyako dio una rapida mirada hacia Kaoru esta entendio rapidamente y asintio

Kaoru busco con la mirada algo, hasta que encontro el cuchillo, con exfuerzo sobre humano, lo alcanzo y corto las lianas.

-pero Miyako querran irse contigo, yo quiero que estes conmigo- dijo triste-vamos tendras todo lo que quieras

Miyako penso en algo- ¿enserio?

-si, todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que darme ese mechero y todo lo que quieras sera tuyo- dijo extendiendo su mano

Miyako miro la mano y luego volvio su vista a sus ojos

-todo lo que quieras-dijo Mary de forma siniestra

Miyako estaba a punto de darle el mechero cuando- olvidalo- dijo apartando la mano, lanzo el mechero

-¡NOO!- dijo Mary intentando agarrar el mechero en vano

Una mano atrapo el mechero, Kaoru lo encendio enseguida y lo acerco al cuadro que este se incendio al instante

-¡NOO!- dijo Mary con sus manos en su rostro sin creer lo que habia pasado, sintio mucho calor de repente, sus pies ensendieron en fuego-no, no puede estar pasando- las lianas desaparecieron, la grieta del piso desaparecio, todos se acercaron a ver como la niña se iba extiguiendo-no-de repente todo su cuerpo de vio encendido fuego, miro a Miyako, y luego a Kaoru,

¿perdi? penso Mary, con lagrimas en los ojos, los cerro fuertemente antes de gritar fuertemente un NO, el fuego se volvio tan intenso que se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos.

-¿acabo?- dijo Momoko mirando las cenizas

-¿Bubbles?-dijo Miyako llamando la atencion de todos, ella tomo la muñeca en manos y como lo penso, esta no tenia vida-si, se acabo

-despues de eso no volvere a mirar peliculas de terror-dijo Butch con las manos detras de su cabeza

-a ver cuanto dura eso-dijo Bommer

suspiro-que alivio, porfin luz, las penumbras me hicieron mal-dijo Momoko

-me alegra que todo este bien solo que- dijo Miyako con su ropa habitual- me da un poco de pena Mary

-tranquila, no te sientas culpable, se lo merecia-dijo Brick

-si, no te preocupes- dijo Momoko- aunque, me pregunto ¿Porque saliste del transe cuando Bommer te hablo?-dijo de forma picara

-¿¡que!?-dijo Bommer antes de golpearse con una rama

-casi me olvido- Miyako se acerco a Bommer, sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mi- Miyako le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios, esto lo dejo como tomate XD.

-eso me recuerda-dijo Butch, toma a Kaoru de la cintura, y esta tiene cara de confundida- tu me deves un beso

Kaoru se puso roja, pero era verdad asi que, paso sus brazos por su cuello, se acerco a el, Butch la imito, cerraron los ojos, cuando..

-jijijijijiji-se escucharon risitas de fondo, voltearon a ver a los proveniente de esos sonidos, estos se callaron, los dos verdes los fulminaron con la mirada, a este acto las chicas empezaron a empuja a sus contrapartes hacia otro lado, lejos de la vista de ellos, los dos se miraron complacidos, cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron hasta terminarlo en un profundo beso.

-¿ya terminaron?- dijo Brick de foma burlona mientras estos se separaron enseguida completamente rojos.

-los hubieses dejado-dijo Momoko- ¿sera que estas celoso? pero tranquilo yo calmare tu conciencia- diji de forma picara

-¿eh?- dijo ante de que Momoko tomo su muñeca y de la barbilla, antes de besarlo.

O/O

-¿mejor?-dijo Momoko cuando lo solto y puso sus manos en su cintura

-ahhh...

Los verde se largaron a reir, para despues volver a caminar por el cendero seguido de los demas.

-oigan, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Miyako

-¿que cosa?-pregunto Momoko

-conmigo es entendible Mary me quito mi cinturon, pero, ¿porque ustedes no se transformaron cuando los monstruos los comenzaron a perseguir?- interrogo Miyako

Todos pararon en seco.

-¿¡PORQUE LO OLVIDAMOS!?-gritaron todos mientras miyako los veia ^_^U

_**Fin**_

_**Termine! ¡Si! Ahora quiero que me respondan.**_

_**¿Cual fue la parte mas graciosa?**_

_**¿Que parte les gusto mas?**_

_**¿Que pareja les gusto mas?**_

_**¿Quieren que haga otro como este inspirado en Mad Father?**_

_**¿Que paso con Ib? O_O**_

_**Bueno, si quiero decirles lamento la espera, pero mi hermosa y adorada compu, (noten el sarcasmo) ¡NO PRENDIA! T_T y mi hermanita no me queria dar la notebook y yo lloro T_T, bueno pero volvi y voy a aprovechar a subir todo lo que pueda, para entretenerlos con mis locas historias XD**_

_**¡Escoje tu!**_

_**¿De que quieren que sea el siguiente ONE-SHOT?**_

_**-Frozen**_

_**-Equestria Girls**_

_**Si quieren denme opciones ^_^ ¡ADORO LEER SUS REWIEWS!**_

_**Otra cosa antes de despedirme, estoy haciendo una novela de Kaoru que se llamara "SAYONARA" estoy segura que les gustara ^_^ a mis amigas si. **_

_**¡Espero leerlos luego!**_


End file.
